Breaking the Mold
by short-pants
Summary: Chapter 14 and 15 uploaded for your viewing pleasure. Trunks/Marron. Angsty and dramatic. A bit incesty as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. And more notes on the bottom, after the chapter._

_***Happy Reading!***_

Deep blue eyes scowled at the ceiling as a young man rests upon a forest green armchair, deep in thought. The woman, staring at the young man with sadness in her eyes, sighed.

"Trunks, I've been working on your case for five months now, and there has been absolutely no progress. Do you have any clues to how you want to fix it?" she stated, with exhaustion in her voice. Trunks sat up sharply and glared at her.

"Dr. Pareathe, I cannot help but do what I do. It is what I do best, and there is no stopping me. I can't even stop myself. I seem to like it," Trunks spat. "It keeps me alive." The doctor sighed.

"Just try to be more like the other kids at school," she reckoned. Trunks glared at her again and stood up abruptly.

"I cannot be like the other _kids_at school. It's too boring. Teachers cannot teach either. I mean, hell, if they are so fucking smart, why do they have books telling them all the answers." He sat back down. "Nothing is a challenge for me anymore, except women, like yourself. I mean, when a male likes a female, they pursue her. Then she gives in and is conquered. Then you move onto your next target. It is so... exhilarating." Trunks explained. Dr. Pareathe shrugged.

"So, is that why you have the ultimately worst reputation in school?" Trunks nodded. "Well then, wouldn't you want to change that?" She suggested. Trunks looked away. "Well, we are out of time."

"Same time next week?" Trunks asked. Dr. Pareathe shook her head.

"No sorry, Trunks. This was our last session," she explained. Trunks frowned.

"Why does it have to be our last one? I love to spend time with you. I really do. You have such a gorgeous body. I would love to photograph you." Trunks stated. Dr. Pareathe blushed.

"We are going to keep this on a professional level Trunks. Your father pays me to make sure you are kept in close watch," she stated. Trunks got up, and walked towards her mahogany desk. He picked up a picture of a young woman with light brown hair, and sea-gray colored eyes.

"And who might this be?" he asked. The doctor snatched the frame out of his hands, and set it back down on her desk.

"That is my daughter, Heather."

"She seems," he paused. "Nice."

"She is a wonderful girl. Straight A student and very moral conscious. She will be attending Harvard next fall," Pareathe glared at him. "She is too good for you, if that is what you are going for." Trunks looked at her innocently.

"Want to bet?"

"No, and for your sake I hope you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you in trouble. Now please leave, I have some business to attend to. Good bye, Mr. Briefs," Dr. Pareathe points to the door. Trunks smirked and put on his glasses.

"Are you scared you may loose my bet?" Trunks smiled. Dr. Parethe waved him out of the room. "This was all my pleasure, Doctor Pareathe," Trunks said, stepping out of the room. She sighed, and sat down behind her desk.

"Damn, I forgot to call Heather back," she thought aloud, as she picked up the phone, and dialed her daughter's number.

"Hello?" a weary voice answered.

"Hello dear, and how are you?" Dr. Pareathe rested her legs on top of her desk.

"M.. Mom?" a small voice answered back.

"Well of course sweetheart!" she sighed. "What ever is the matter?"

"He.. He told me that he loved me!" Heather cried. "And I believed him! I'm so stupid! I should have never listened to that bastard!"

"Alright honey, just calm down, who told you these things? Things will be okay."

"Come on, Mom! Stop with your psycho-babble bull shit! There are pictures of me on the front page of your god damn newsletter!"

"Well of course baby, you are my daughter. Remember the exclusive interview with Hideo Sho-"

"NUDE PICTURES MOM! ON EVERY COPY!"

"Wha-? How could you be so stupid in taking those sort of photos!"

"I don't know! He is just so handsome and charming! He told me I had a gorgeous body, and how he would love to photograph me. Then I guess things just got out of hand from there," Heather sniffed, and rubbed her red eyes. Dr. Pareathe's mouth dropped open. "Mom? MOM? MOTHER?!"

Dr. Pareathe bolted out of her office, screaming profanities. She eyed down Trunks, and pushed people out of her way, to get to him, knocking hot cups of coffee everywhere.

"You little bastard!" she screamed, as Trunks stepped into an elevator. "I'm going to get you for this, you little shit!" Trunks stared at her, expressionless, and only smirked when the elevator doors shut. Dr. Pareathe halted at the closed doors and turned around to face her colleagues. Her secretary coughed and looked away, a copy of the newsletter on her desk. Dr. Pareathe grabbed it and gasped. She heard snickering behind her and spun around.

"Fuck off, Hanako." she spat at the girl, and walked into her office, slamming her door shut.

_OK, so I revamped "Bittersweet Symphony" and turned it into "Relentless" because I needed to. I wrote the entire story awhile ago, and just never got around to publishing it. So, finally I am! Enjoy, and review if you would like._

_And P.S. if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Legolas Luver aka *LL*. Let's get GTM back! HARUKO FOR PRESIDENT! (If you're still out there...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_By the way, Trunks and Bra are only step-siblings in this story. It get's kind of... you know.. _

_***Happy Reading!***_

"I can not tell you how excited we are that our very own little Panny is going to be attending Orange Star with you this fall semester. You have always been such an inspiration to Gohan and I on raising her. We hope she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her," Videl squealed as she smiled at the blue haired beauty that sat before her. The young woman smiled back at the raven haired woman.

"I will definitely do my best to help her," she nodded.

"Gosh! This place is so cool!" Pan exclaimed as she looked around the enormous living room with a view that overlooks the Tokyo City Park. Eclectic art from around the world emphasized the Briefs passion for travel across the world. The trio sat on two plush and very extravagant love seats, sipping on tea, discussing topics, and Pan's enrollment into Orange Star Academy. Videl and the young mistress of the house were dressed in very formal clothes, while Pan wore a koala bear shirt, and a short orange skirt.

"Yes, a lot of the town houses in Tokyo are very famous for their architecture." the blue haired young woman smiled at Pan. Videl then grabbed her daughters hand. Pan gasped at the sudden movement.

"Bra is a straight A student at Orange Star Academy, as well as being President of the Student Council. Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far," Videl ordered. Pan blushed, and tugged lightly on her koala bear shirt. "I'll try my best, mother," she squeaked.

"You are too kind, Videl," Bra smiled. Videl laughed.

"How do you do it, Bra, darling? Why aren't you swayed by peer pressure like children your age are on a regular basis? Where do you get your strength?"

"I know this may sound a little, let's say _melodramatic_, but whenever the temptation of peer pressure comes to me," Bra fumbles around in her coat pocket in search for something. She smiled and brought out a silver crucifix, a little bigger than normal. "He always helps me through it. That is why I carry this with me, at all times. God helps me in so many ways. I feel He has put his everlasting love upon me, so then I know I am safe."

"That is so beautiful," Videl's eyes watered with admiration, as Bra fondled her crucifix with the utmost affection. Pan shrugged and looked down at her feet.

"What are the boys like?" Pan asked softly. Videl shockingly turned to Pan, and gasped in revulsion.

"Oh really Pan? Is that all that is on your mind these days?" Videl turned to Bra. "Forgive my daughter, Bra darling. She hasn't been introduced into a co-educational facility before." Pan's face turned beet red.

"Don't worry, it's very understandable. Most of the boys that enroll at Orange Star Academy are very upstanding gentleman, however there are the occasional bad apples," Bra casually smiled.

"Like your step-brother Trunks. I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the secretary _and _the school nurse!" Videl frowned.

"I hear they are both recovering quite well," a masculine voice filled the air. Videl turned towards the entry way, and saw a robust, well groomed Trunks leaning on the banister. He smiled at her, and made his way towards them. "Nice.. To.. See.. You.. Again.. Mrs Son.." Trunks leaned into Videl's ear, spoken a bit loud. Videl gasped. She shook her head, and Trunks sat himself next to Bra.

"You do remember my daughter, Pan, don't you Trunks?" Videl motioned to her daughter, who happened to be sitting, knees apart, twirling her hair. Trunks smirked.

"My, my, my. What an _adorable _shirt you are wearing, Pan! You know, I absolutely _love _koala bears."

"Thank you," Pan giggled and tugged on her shirt. "Daddy just took me on a trip to Australia. He bought me this shirt, for a souvenir!"

"Oh really? How thoughtful of him. I'm sure he loves you. So, how are things down under?" Trunks looked to her skirt. "Blossoming, I hope." He smirked. Videl gasped, noticing his gaze, and closed her daughter's legs.

"Our Panny will be attending Orange Star Academy with you, unfortunately, this fall," Videl glared at Trunks, who only smiled innocently at Videl.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "Orange Star will be.. excited, to have you. As I am." He smirked at Videl, who uncomfortably shifted, in her seat.

"What year student are you, Trunks?" Pan asked, innocently.

"Fifth year, thank you very much."

"But I though Orange Star only went up to four.."

"Well, it is, only to the people who aren't fuck ups, like myself." Trunks winked. Videl cleared her throat.

"Oh, look at the time, we must be on our way," Videl turned to Bra, and grabbed her hand. "Thank you ever-so-much for helping us in Pan's _'time of need,' _as we call it." Bra walked over to Pan.

"I will call you some time over the next couple days, so we can plan out your curriculum, and discuss your boy topic, if you would like," Bra nodded. Pan smiled big, and gave Bra a giant hug that made Bra frown in disgust.

"Thank you so very much Bra! I know we're gonna be like best friends!" Pan giggled. She turned to Trunks. "Nice.. um.. Meeting you.." she blushed. Trunks kissed her hand.

"No, Panny, the pleasure is _all _mine," Trunks whispered.

"Let us go Pan, Ciao all!" and with a wave of her hand, Videl strode out of the room, with an excited Pan behind her. Trunks followed them out of the room, and slammed the door once they left.

"Holy FUCK! Can someone PLEASE tell me why Mrs. I-think-I'm-so-fucking-perfect and her daughter are in my god damn house?" Trunks glared at Bra, then sat down on the couch, head in hands.

"Oh, dear Trunks, I am just taking the poor innocent girl under my wing," Bra smiled. Trunks grunted. Bra took out her silver crucifix, and unscrewed the top. She pulled out a tiny spoon. "Oh, our dear parental units called, while you were out."

"Wonderful!" Trunks clasped his hands together, with a mock smile. "And how is your darling gold digging whore of a mother enjoying her visit to Italy, with my inheritance?" Bra smirked.

"She suspects your alcoholic father of fucking our maid, _again_." She twirled the spoon around in the crucifix, and brought out a white mound of powder. "Whatever is the matter, Trunks? Therapy not going too well?" She brought the spoon up to her nose, and with a long whiff, the contents were all gone. Trunks shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm done with her and her vile daughter." He got up from the couch, and paced behind Bra, who was gently checking her nose with her compact. "I am sick of sleeping with these ignorant fools, Bra. Nothing shocks them anymore. I feel as if I am losing my touch." He sat down next to Bra, in an armchair, and sighed.

"Poor baby. Well, you need not worry your little touchy off any longer. I have a _mission _for you," Bra smirked.

"What is it now?"

"You do remember Hiro Takoshi."

"The shit-brick that dumped you at the Tanabata Festival?"

"He did not dump me, Trunks. We had a parting of the ways, that is all." Trunks stared at her. Bra blushed and smacked him on the arm. "Fine, he freaking dumped me." She sighed. Trunks grinned.

"Anyway, I went to great lengths to please Hiro. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

"Swallow?" Trunks smirked.

"What do you think?" Bra frowned. "In any event, my feelings were very hurt when I learned that he had fallen for someone else. Someone chastè... pure... innocent."

"None other than Pan Son, I wonder," Trunks snickered.

"I do not find this funny."

"So, this is what its all about, you conniving little bitch," Trunks mocked: "'_We'll get together and plan your curriculum._' You're full of shit."

"Like my mother always says, '_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_.' When I get through with her, she'll be the premier Blow Job Queen of Orange Star Academy and Hiro's heart will be shattered into billions of pieces."

"But, why go through Pan? Why not just go for Hiro?"

"Because if there's an attack made on Hiro, it could be traced back to me. I can not allow that to happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way."

"I see your point," Trunks nodded. "But why do you need me, darling?"

"I need you to seduce our young, fertile Pan. Introduce her to your world of degradation, decadence, and debauchery."

"Sounds inspiring."

"She's quite cute you know. Young supple breasts, a tight firm ass, and an uncharted little snatch," Bra stated, erotically touching herself. Trunks eyed her, curiously. "Be her Captain Picard, Trunks. Boldly go where no man has ever gone before." He thought for a moment.

"I can't." Bra pouted.

"Why not?"

"Oh come on, Bra. It's way too easy. '_But I thought Orange Star was only four years_.' I mean, please. She knows absolutely nothing! I could have her under the table at Ginza Kyuubei sucking me off before the sushi even arrived. Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a more wicked reputation to uphold."

"I could, but fucking the therapist's daughter was a challenge?"

"That, dearest Bra, was called revenge, and it was quite bittersweet, " Trunks rolled his eyes. "What I have planned is, oh so grand. It requires sheer genius on my part, if I do say so myself." He took a magazine out of his inside coat pocket, and threw it on the table in front of Bra.

"Trunks, please. You know I do not render myself stupid reading those vile magazines."

"Shut up, turn to page 34." Bra picked up the magazine with her carefully manicured hands, and turned the pages. She stopped on page 34, with a smirk on her face, showing a young blonde, and a caption reading, *My Virginity: Why I Plan To Wait* By, Marron Chestnut, Age 17, from Satan City, Japan.

"Kami, is this girl for real?" Bra read it, laughing.

"Oh yes. I've read it over and over again. This baby's the real deal. '_Daddy's little angel_.' A paradigm of chastity, pure innocence, and virtue."

"And, what _do _you plan to do? Fly over to Kansas and woo little Dorothy?"

"It just so happens we are not in Kansas anymore. Our little angel's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Orange Star. She's staying with my aunt up in the country while her Daddy sells his house. Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's virginal daughter before school starts? It will be my greatest victory."

"You say will as if you have conquered her already. You don't stand a chance. Even _this _is out of your league."

"Care to bet?"

"Maybe."

"Oh well, duty calls! Time to add another section to my work of art." He held up a leather bound, worn journal.

"Oh my, Trunks, your little journal. Could you be even more queer?" she said, eyeing it.

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" Trunks headed towards the door, journal in hand.

"Trunks, about that little wager of yours, count me in, but on my terms." Bra smirked. Trunks turned around and walked over to Bra.

"And they are?"

"If I win, I get that hot little Porsche of yours and your faggish journal."

"And if I win?" Trunks asked. Bra walked over to Trunks seductively.

"I'll give you something you've been jerking off about ever since our parents got married," Bra traced a line on Trunks fly of his pants.

"Be more specific."

"I will fuck your brains out." She licked the tip of his nose.

"What makes you think I'd go for that bet?" Trunks asked. "That's a seventy thousand dollar car and this journal is my life's work."

"Because I happen to be the only person you cant have. And it kills you." Bra smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

"No fucking way, these things mean everything to me."

"But Trunks," Bra turned around and rubbed her backside against him. "You can put it.. Anywhere.."

"Even.. There?"

"It would feel so yummy." Bra seductively whispered in his ear. Trunks turned her around, and shook her hand. He walked out the door, with a bit of difficulty. "Happy Hunting!" Bra called after him. She walked over to the lounge sofa, and laid down. "You are going to wish you were NEVER born."

_I decided to put the second chapter up cuz it's already up, but it's re-vamped. SO, please read and review. I'll love you forever. Constructive criticism is welcome, and if you have any questions, just ask! Thanks! *Haruko for President!* lol good old times._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. And more notes on the bottom, after the chapter. _

_*note* Mrs. Briefs is Trunks' dad's sister and Roshi is Marron's grandpa. I had to mix stuff up, to make it work._

_*note* ALSO, sorry about the wait, and I know I'm repeating. My brother passed away, so I was kind of busy. But, I'm getting my motivation back! =) R&R please. It's the same chapter, just revamped. _

_***Happy Reading!***_

Marron inhaled, as the fresh wind whipped through her light blonde hair. She took a deep breath and looked over to her riding companion and smiled.

"You have such an extravagant piece of land, Mrs. Briefs," Marron giggled as she stroked her horse. "It's breathtaking. Very refreshing; a nice change from the city life." Mrs. Briefs smiled back, and took up the reigns on her own horse.

"Thank you, Marron, darling. Shishomi Estate has been in my family for generations upon generations." The vast 22 acres were covered in green, decorated with a European style mansion, surrounded by gardens of various, colorful flowers. "Does your family do much riding?" the older woman asked, brushing off her jeans. Marron's eyes, once crystal blue, then clouded over.

"Me and my mother, Anne, used to go riding when I was younger; before she got sick."

"That must have been lovely. It's good to have fond memories of the ones we've lost." Mrs. Briefs said. Silence refilled the air as their horses trotted along. "Back towards the stables, I think we've given these old mares a good work out today. Didn't you say someone in your family bred horses?"

"My grandfather raises Gypsy Vanners."

"Oh my. I've been thinking about purchasing one of those. Who is your grandfather? I'm dying to see them. They are such beautiful creatures."

"Master Roshi, self proclaimed master of horses." Marron giggled. "Corny old fool, but I love him."

"Roshi," Mrs. Briefs repeated. "Give my assistant his e-mail and I would love to contact him." Marron nodded. "You are so darling, Marron. What a joy it is having you here. I hope you do consider this your home, for the time being."

"Thank you. It's so peaceful and quiet around here." Marron sighed. "A city girl could really get used to this!" A loud bang burst through the air. Marron gasped, at the sudden sound and almost fell of her horse. Mrs. Briefs laughed.

"Well that was lovely! It must be my little Trunks." Mrs. Briefs' laughed again. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I forgot he was to visit today! Come along dear, and I will show you what these old mares can _really_ do. Hayah!" She smacked Marron's horse's rear end, and they raced toward the sound.

Trunks stood upon the midst of the flower field, with a shotgun in hand. His black tailored jacket and pants whipped in the same breeze Marron had shivered in.

"Pull." he said, as the groundskeeper, Kiijio, stood by the trap. Kiijio loaded the trap with a marker, and sprang it up in the air. Trunks aimed his shotgun.

"Die mother fucker." he said, as he pulled the trigger. He waited for the crash of the bullet hitting the marker, but nothing. "Shit Shit Shit." Kiijio stifled a snicker, as Trunks glared at the marker, which now laid on the ground, still in tact. Trunks heard a little kitten meow and turned his head toward the sound and spotted a tiny kitten playing in the flowers.

"Here Kitty Kitty," he whispered as he watched it with intense blue eyes. "Pussy Pussy Pussy." He aimed the gun, and put his finger on the trigger.

"Trunks, love!" a woman yelled from across the field. Trunks lowered his gun, and cursed under his breath, as he watched the little kitten scamper away. He then turned to the two riders, and put on a fake grin.

"Auntie!" he waved, a little too innocently. "I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Mrs. Briefs got off her horse, and gave Trunks a big hug. "I have missed you." He grinned at his father's sister.

"I have missed you as well, Trunks. It's been too long," she smiled. "How are your parents?"

"They are finally coming back next week. I have missed them terribly." he lied. Mrs. Briefs stroked Trunks cheek, lovingly.

"Oh, Trunks. I got distracted. Where are my manners?" Mrs. Briefs turned to the blonde, still sitting on her horse. "This is Marron Chestnut. She will be staying with me for the next few weeks."

"I guess that makes two of us." Trunks winked at Marron, who smiled back, politely. "Let me help you off your horse, my lady." Marron eyed him, suspiciously, as she swung her leg over the horse and kicked off. As she planted her feet on the ground, he extended his hand, and she politely put her hand in his. His eyes twinkled, and he brought it up to his mouth, and brushed his lips against it. Marron blushed and turned to Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh Auntie, I've been dying for some of your delicious iced tea. Do you think you could go on in and whip some up for us? I will take care of the horses; with the help of my lovely new acquaintance of course."

"Anything for you Trunks. Have fun you two, see you later,"Mrs. Briefs called as she walked off toward her house. Trunks and Marron grabbed the reins of the horses and began walking towards the stables.

"So, what year are you in, Marron?"

"Junior."

"Got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not? You're so beau-"

"Relationships are distracting. I need to concentrate on my studies."

"Lesbo?"

"Excuse me?" Marron stopped and glared at Trunks.

"Well, are you?" he asked, innocently.

"It's really none of your business, but for your information, I am not," she spat. Trunks stared at her.

"Nice." he calmly said.

"Are you often this offensive on the first encounter?"

"Sorry, I was just being honest. You do, by the way, have a very nice ass." Marron shook her head, and continued walking.

"I read your little article."

"You did?" Marron looked at him. Trunks looked ahead, and glared at nothing.

"I found it rather appalling," he replied. Marron gasped.

"Most people like to praise me on it."

"Most people are morons. What gives you the right to knock what you have never experienced yourself?"

"I wasn't knocking anything. It is my belief that people should not experience the act of love until they are in love," she countered. "And people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions."

"Oh really now?"

"Take yourself. You have slept with several women. Are you happier because of it?"

"And where have you gotten this information?" he asked angrily.

"A friend wrote me." Marron stated. They reached the stables. Marron took the reigns and led the horses into the stalls, with some beckoning. Trunks sat on a bench, to watch her interact. Marron poured fresh water into their buckets.

"Well maybe you should get to know the person before you judge them instead of listening to some bullshit gossip." he sounded really hurt. Marron sighed, as she stroked the neck of the black mare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," They became silent. The horses neighed, and moved about. Trunks glared daggers at Marron, while she leaned on a pole, and looked outside the stable door. Trunks decided to break the silence.

"Who the hell is taking their time to write letters, spreading this shit about me?" he wondered, aloud.

"It really isn't that important."

"Fine, forget it. It's obvious that we're not going to be friends." Trunks pouted. Marron sighed.

"Why are you being so dramatic?"

"Look, I have got a lot of problems and I am trying to deal with it the best I can and the last thing I need is people spreading shit about me." Trunks glared at the wall.

"All right, I said I was sorry," Marron said. "Can we maybe start over again? I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot." She took a couple steps towards him, and stuck out her hand.

"Marron Chestnut." she smiled. He accepted her hand.

"Trunks Briefs." they released.

"So tell me, Marron. I am very curious, since you have never had sex," Trunks paused. "Do you touch yourself?" Trunks smirked. Marron's eyes widened. She stomped her foot, and grunted.

"You are ridiculous, Mr. Briefs."

"What?" he asked, innocently. Marron stormed out of the stables. "What did I say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. And more notes on the bottom, after the chapter. _

_*note* Goten's gay. Sorry if that offends you; I think it's perfect for the story._

_***Happy Reading!***_

The soft, deep hum of a cello softly flowed through the air in the hallways of the Son house. Masculine, ebony fingertips brushed the strings of the beautiful instrument, producing the sweet melody the cello was invented to make. A dark man, sat upright on a chair and softly strummed the strings of the instrument. The young woman, who sat in front of him, closed her eyes, and swayed softly to the music. Suddenly the young man stopped, and looked at the beauty in front of him.

"You see how I played, Pan?" he asked. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Now you try." He handed her the bow to the cello, and carefully passed it to her, holding it by the bridge. Pan placed the instrument in her hands and tried, but a wild noise filled the air. Pan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Uubu, I suck!"

"No, no you don't. Here, let us start with something easy. Try the A minor." Pan straightened her bow, and tried, only to fail. Uubu smiled.

"Okay, that needs practice. Remember, in the A minor, the third note is flat." Pan, again, straightened her bow, and tried, but failed once more.

"I suck, I suck, I suck." She repeated.

"Relax, relax. It will be fine. Just take a deep breath once more." Uubu consoled. Pan gulped in her air, then let it out slowly, making her chest rise and fall, catching Uubu's eye. "You are concentrating way too much on your bowing. You are supposed to let the music flow." Uubu got up from his seat in front of her, and sat behind her, putting his arms over hers, helping her hold the cello correctly. "Here, let me help you feel the music." He placed his hands over hers. "Now, close your eyes, and let's try this once more." They started the scale once more, sounding more beautiful than ever. Uubu opened his eyes, and studied Pan's face, with deep affection. Uubu then took over, as Pans hands dropped, eyes still closed, and played a deep and soulful Bach piece. He closed his eyes, as they both felt the music take over them, covering them in its blanket of emotion. Bra casually walked in, and fount the two. She leaned on the wall, and watched them, as they are swept into bliss. She watched, as Pan opened her eyes and gazed at Uubu, the same look of affection crossed over her pale face. Bra smirked and accidentally tipped over a vase, making it fall to the ground, in a loud crash, knocking the two out of their stage of intimacy. The startled Uubu and Pan looked up, and saw a luscious looking Bra walking towards them. Uubu quickly moved away from Pan, leaving the broken vase, forgotten, on the ground.

"I am sorry for intruding. I did not mean to interrupt your playing," Bra apologized, batting her eyelashes at Uubu. "It was beautiful." Pan cleared her throat.

"Bra, this is Uubu Kellon. He will be giving me music lessons throughout the year, to teach me to play the cello." Uubu stuck out his hand, for Bra, who accepted, and they shook.

"Pleased to meet you." Uubu politely smiled. Bra smirked.

"Likewise, I am sure."

"Uubu was accepted into Kikokushijo four years ago. He's composing his first opera." Pan explained. Bra nodded, seeming pleased.

"It is based on Shinigami; a death deity. It's very dark and dreary, but it's coming out beautifully," Uubu said, proudly. Pan giggled. "I guess our time is up for today, Pan. Same time tomorrow, alright? See you later." Uubu picked up his cello and walked out of the room.

"Bye.." Pan sighed, gracefully smiling at the retreating figure.

Meanwhile..

Trunks decided to visit one of his only true friends, Goten, for some advice. Goten was a former classmate of Orange Star Academy, graduated a year before, the same year that Trunks was supposed to graduate, but Trunks was held back for uncertain reasons. Yet, they were still friends, and Goten was one of the few that Trunks could trust, because he knew that Goten, being openly gay, would keep his classified information, classified.

"Damn, this is so aggravating!" Trunks yelled, pacing back and forth, behind Goten, who was sitting at his computer desk, reading a magazine. "Some fucking fag," Trunks stopped. "No offense." Goten waved his hand, not looking up from his magazine.

"None taken."

"Anyway, they wrote a letter to _Ms. Chestnut_, talking shit about me." Goten smirked. "So it's true, but it could completely ruin this for me!" Trunks tightened his fists and glared at the floor.

"Any idea on who is the culprit?"

"Goten, if I knew who wrote that letter, they would not be alive right now."

"Where did you say she was from?"

"Satan City," Trunks frowned. "Who the hell do I know that is from Satan City?"

"Yaumcha's nephew, dumb shit. Mitsuru."

"The sparring fuck?"

"He is from Satan City. I would not be surprised if he was the culprit you seek."

"Yes," Trunks thought, as he took a seat in a chair, next to the nightstand. "It would make a lot of sense." He smirked. "I finger fucked his girlfriend at Prom last year." Goten laughed.

"No, I really do not think that disturbed him too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Mitsuru likes sparing with men.." Goten paused. "And only men."

"Holy fuck, are you shitting me?"

"I shit you not, my friend. Mitsuru used to sneak into my room on weekends, drunk as hell. We would go at it, for quite a while, and right after he blew a load, he would totally become bipolar, and freak out, saying, -What the fuck are you doing man? I am not a fucking fag.. Blah blah blah.. I will kick your ass if you say anything, et cetra, et cetra.- I mean, for Kamisake! He should just come to terms, being gay. The whole reason I let him continue with this cover-up, was because his mouth, and I kid you not, is like a Hoover." Goten smiled. Trunks looked at him, and laughed.

"So, Mitsuru is a butt fucker, who would have guessed?" Trunks sighed, exaggeratedly. "Too bad he is in Satan City this summer. I bet you are bummed." He laughed at his own pun. Goten smiled, and shook his head.

"Not anymore," Trunks looked up. "There's a tournament this season, he's going for gold, and a good lay. He has already called, to hook up."

"Really now? You think you can arrange a little get together with him tonight, on my behalf, of course." Trunks eyes gleamed with evilness.

"I believe Sparticus is playing on Bravo tonight."

"Outstanding."

"Do not think that this will not cost you." Goten set down his magazine and began inspecting his nails. Trunks let his eyebrow raise.

"Just make sure the front door is unlocked. Shall we say, -the stroke of midnight,- no pun intended?" Trunks handed Goten a blank check, making him smile.

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. And more notes on the bottom, after the chapter. _

_***Happy Reading!***_

Bra needed a way to talk to her little pet, Pan, alone; without interruption. So, she took her to Star Park for a picnic, to try to unlock information and plant some fun into the innocent little girl's head.

"Gossip from our classmates is that you went out on a date with Hiro Takoshi." Bra said. "He's a nice guy. Decent, from what I've seen. Is that the kind of guy you wish to pursue?" Pan giggled as she straightened the picnic blanket onto the green, freshly cut grass. She picked an apple out of their basket and played with the stem. Bra sat down and eyed her. "Well?"

"He's alright," Pan smiled. "He keeps talking about this cocaine addicted, bullemic nut bag he dumped at the Tanabata Festival."Bra raised her eye brows.

"Bullemic, coke addict? Sounds dreadful," Bra rolled her eyes and pulled out her compact to adjust very large black Gucci sunglasses that covered half her face.

"I know, right? What a loser she must be," Pan nodded. "Anywho, Hiro invited me to his town house in Tokyo for a weekend getaway shindig."

"That's promising." Bra acted like she cared.

"You think so? I don't know. When it comes to boys, I'm so scared. I'm not used to them really."

"Why be scared of them? They're nothing to worry about."

"Um, Bra. I've never even been to first base!" Pan blushed. Bra dropped her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

"You're kidding?"

"No way would I lie about this," Pan confessed. "Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"You never practiced with your girlfriends?" Bra pushed her glasses back up to her nose and snapped her compact shut.

"Gross! I'm not some lesbian!"

"It's not 'gross' Pan, it's perfectly normal. How else do you think us girls learn?" Bra turned to Pan and took her glasses off. "Here, turn around and face me please." Pan obeyed and placed the apple down on her lap. "Close your eyes and wet your lips." Pan's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you for real?"

"Shut up. Do you want to learn or not?"

"I guess. It's still gross, to me at least." Bra rolled her eyes and leaned in and pecked Pan's lips with her own.

"See, it wasn't bad at all."

"It was nothing."

"Let's try it again," Bra adjusted herself, placing her body closer to Pan's. Pan obediently moved closer to Bra as well. "Only this time, I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that, you gently massage my tongue with yours. That's first base." Bra leaned in and softly placed her lips on Pan's. Pan opened her mouth and Bra moved her tongue in and explored her mouth. Pan, reluctantly, mirrored Bra's tongue. Bra felt Pan tense up, and seductively placed her hand on Pan's thigh. She moved her hand up her skirt, and Pan moaned breathlessly. Bra broke the kiss and quickly put her dark sunglasses back on.

"Cool."

"You should try that on your friend Uubu sometime," Bra suggested, pulling her compact from her purse again. As she looked at herself through the mirror, she peered at Pan's expression.

"What are you talking about? Uubu is my cello teacher!" Pan blushed. Bra gasped at Pan.

"Seriously Pan, you don't see the way he looks at you?" Pan shook her head. Bra smiled. "He's crazy about you."

"Is it that obvious?" Pan asked. Bra nodded. "He sends me love letters, you know." Pan confessed.

"That's so romantic. Have you responded?" asked Bra. Pan shook her head again. "Well, do you like him?"

"I don't know," Pan sighed.

"Pan, we just made out in the middle of Star Park. You can trust me." she lied.

"I do like him. I'd be stupid if I didn't! I can't stop thinking about him!" Pan started sobbing and leaned her head on Bra's shoulder. Bra patted her on the back.

"There, there."

"What am I gonna do? Uubu isn't rich; he has no money, but I don't care. His family isn't part of the elite, and I still don't care! He moves me inside, he's so perfect. But if my mother found out.." Pan's eyes flew open. "My _mother_!"

"Listen to me Pan. She must _never_ find out," Bra snapped. "_Never_. You hid the letters, right?" Pan nodded.

"They're stashed in between my mattresses."

"Good. Make copies of these letters and bring them to me."

"Why?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, if there's one thing I'm great at, it's love letters," Pan smiled at Bra. "With my help, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." Pan squealed in delight. "Maybe we can arrange a little get together, at my house?"

"You would seriously do that for me?"

"Of course Pan. We're friends, right?" Bra smirked. Pan draped herself over Bra in a hug.

"Best friends!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. I also do not own __The Fountainhead__ or Beethoven's "Ode to Joy."_

_***Happy Reading!***_

Marron woke up, startled, the front cover of The Fountainhead matted, sweaty, and stuck on her cheek. She forgot where she was at the moment; the room she was in was extravagantly expensive. It clicked; she fell asleep reading her favorite book in Mrs. Briefs' house, where she was staying for the summer. She thought to herself that the sun was frying her brain. It was a terribly hot day. Marron reopened her book and tried to continue to read.

"…_Why have you been staring at me ever since we met? Because I'm not the Gail Wynand you'd heard about. You see, I love you. And love is exception-making. If you were in love you'd want to be broken, trampled, ordered, dominated, because that's the impossible, in the inconceivable for you in your relations with people. That would be the one gift, the great exception you'd want to offer the man you loved. But it wouldn't be easy for you.._**Seid umschlungen, Millionen, Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt! Brüder! über'm Sternenzelt Muß ein lieber Vater wohnen!"**

Marron's head flew up to the man's voice singing the Ode to Joy in German. She cursed under her breath, towards the person ruining one of her favorite parts in her book. She placed the picture of her and her mother as her bookmark and followed the voice out to her patio. Her menacing look fell upon Mister Trunks Briefs floating in the pool, on a rather large orange raft.

"Excuse me!" she called out. Trunks continued to conduct to the music with his fingers.

She called out again. "Hello! I am trying to read here!"

"You talking to me?" his gaze met hers. He flicked the button on his I-pod to lower the music.

"I know this is your house and everything, but I was trying to read my book and.."

"Whatcha reading?" Trunk interrupted.

"The Fountainhead by Ayn.."

"Rand. Great book." Marron eyed him skeptically.

"You've read it then?"

"Several times, my lady. I'm not as dense as you presume. Ah, when Howard Roark makes love to Dominique Francon," he smirked. "It's the most romantic scene in all of literature."

"Are you kidding me? He rapes her!" Marron scrunched her nose.

"That is a matter of opinion." Marron chucked at him.

"You need to see someone about that. I can give you a number to a good psychologist."

"Yeah, I already have seen a few." Trunks laughed. "Why don't you come in and we can discuss this enticing topic." Marron shook her head. "Don't make me beg." She sighed.

"Let me go get my suit. I'll be right down."

"Thank you." Trunks leaned back into his orange flotation device and smiled. Marron walked back into her room, just as Trunks' cell went off.

"Fuck her yet?" Bra's voice rang on the other end.

"I'm working on it," Trunks groaned.

"Loser."

"Blow me."

"Call me later." Trunks ended the call as soon as Marron came out the white French patio doors. He slid off his raft into the pool as she dipped her long, slender, and surprisingly tan, legs into the pool. She held a piece of paper out to him.

"It really amazes me how someone as bright as you could be so cruel."

"Yet another letter from your friend?" Trunks smirked at her.

"This is my favorite part," Marron started. "…_even more treacherous and dangerous than he is charming and captivating. Trunks has never taken a single step or spoken a single word without some dishonorable or devious intention. Every young girl he has successfully pursued has undoubtedly regretted it_." Trunks furrowed his brows together.

"You know, you could at least have the decency to tell me who is badmouthing me. I would love the opportunity to confront them face to face. How do you know that it isn't some pissed off girl that is mad that I broke up with her?" Marron laughed.

"I sincerely doubt it, Trunks."

"Give me the fucking letter." Marron smiled and tore it up. "Why did you do that?"

"The last thing I need for you to do is search through my things while I am away." Marron placed the pieces of paper into the pocket of her robe and slid the purple plush garment off. Trunks eyed her slender body in a one piece yellow bathing suit as she dived into the water and surfaced, twenty feet away from him.

"You are right, you know," Trunks sighed. Marron looked towards him.

"About what?"

"What you said in the stable today. I am not a happy person."

"I never said that," Marron said as she shook her head. Trunks shrugged.

"You implied it, though."

"I didn't mean to give you a hard time."

"It's quite alright." He smiled as he swam nearer. "Look at you, Marron. You've got morals and values and well, you seem happy with your choices. I envy you. No bullshit." Marron looked at him, stunned.

"Thank you."

"You're amazing, seriously. You have everything going for you," Trunks said as he raised his hand and spread his fingers apart. "You're smart," he counted one. "You're beautiful," he counted two. "You're determined," he counted three. "You are everything I want in a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" she laughed. Trunks looked into her eyes.

"I wasn't kidding. I would like to take you out." Marron eyed him.

"I'm flattered, Trunks. I really am. But it could never work."

"Why not?" he smirked as he swam closer to her.

"Because you act like a pig," she said. Trunks swam closer.

"Do you deny the attraction between us?"

"I don't..." Marron stammered. "I don't want to answer that. Look, we are friends."

"You don't find me cute?" he asked. He raised his upper torso out of the pool and flexed." Come on, look at these muscles!" Marron giggled.

"I'm sorry, but you're not really my type."

"Fine," Trunks pouted. "Friends it is. I can live with that, I guess. Can I at least have a hug?" He opened his arms to her and stepped within a foot of her. Marron sighed and went in for the 'friendly' hug. As he enclosed his arms around her, Marron's face turned into one of horror. She froze.

"You're…um…naked."

"Well, it is my house." She pushed him away and swam-dashed to the stairs.

"That's repulsive."

"What's the big deal? We are friends, right?" Trunks called to her. "Haven't you ever seen your friends in the buff before?" He watched her climb out of the pool.

"Get some manners," she glared as she grabbed her robe, flung open the French doors.

"I was just trying to be nice!" he shouted as the doors closed. Trunks smirked, grabbed his bathing suit off of the bottom of the pool, and climbed into his overly large orange raft.

"Naughty, naughty," he mumbled to himself. "Good night, indeed."

*Author's Note*

I am so sorry it has been so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna put out a few more too!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own._

_***Happy Reading!***_

Trunks' red 2010 Chevy Camaro purred to a stop in front of an overpriced apartment complex. He slipped out of his car and jogged up to his destination. He placed his ear to the door and listened. He eyed the time on his Rolex and smiled, listening to the commotion inside.

"Oh baby, oh."

His smiled grew wider.

"Oh Kami, I'm about to.." Trunks burst through the front door.

"Hey Goten! I think I left my," Trunks turned to the duo on the couch, Spartacus echoed in the background. "Holy shit."

"Kami!" Mitsuru screamed as he saw Trunks gawking. Mitsuru threw the covers over his head as Goten popped out from under them. Goten grabbed the box of cigarettes off of the coffee table and lit one. Mitsuru did not move from underneath. Trunks laughed.

"Mitsuru, is that you under there?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled. Trunks yanked the blankets off the duo, and revealed a squirming man trying to re-button his pants very furiously. Mitsuru glared at Goten. "I told you to lock the door!"

"I thought I did," Goten pouted. Mitsuru turned to Trunks.

"Look, Briefs, this is the first time I have ever done something like this. I swear I was…"

"…completely drunk, yadda yadda." Trunks finished for him.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Mitsuru pleaded. "This could ruin my career."

"Your career? Is that all you can think about?" Trunks asked. "What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation your father is going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fudge packer?"

"Careful, Briefs. Mitsi is not a fudge packer," Goten grinned. "Cum chugger yes, but not a fudge packer."

"Please, Trunks. I beg you. I will do anything. Let's just forget this whole thing." Mitsuru begged.

"Hmm…" Trunks pondered for a moment. "Nope. I can't help you there. This opportunity is too good to pass up." Mitsuru started to cry and fell onto Goten's chest. "After all, it is you who is bad mouthing me to Marron Chestnut."

"Marron Chestnut? I don't know what you're talking about, Briefs."

"Come on, Mitsuru. You are the only one who knows her." Trunks crossed his arms. "The truth, in this case, will save you." Mitsuru stood up.

"I swear on my life, I never said a word to her about you!"

I think he is telling the truth," Goten sighed. "Mitsi can barely write a grocery list let alone a letter." Trunks eyed Mitsuru, who was a bit shorter than him.

"Alright, I believe you." Trunks frowned. "Please, stop your sniffling. Your secret is safe with me." Mitsuru wiped his pleading eyes. "However, this whole incident has kind of turned me on, if you know what I mean."

Trunks unzipped his pants. "You do get my point, don't you?" Mitsuru fell to his knees in front of Trunks, and made his way towards the man. Goten snickered and looked away.

Mitsuru placed his hands on Trunks' legs..

"By Kami, I was only kidding," Trunks backed away and zipped up his fly. "What do you think, I'm gay? Haven't you had enough tonight?"

"Our boy just can't get enough dick, Trunks." Goten laughed.

"You're a sick son of a bitch, Briefs." Goten and Trunks' laughs rang in Mitsuru's ears.

"I'll leave you two alone." Trunks turned to walk out the door. "Hey, Mitsuru," he looked back." Try not to work your gedan***** too much. Your sensai would sense something was going on, don't you think?" Mitsuru glared back at him, as Trunks walked out.

"Wait a minute." Trunks popped his head back into the room. "There may be something you can do for me."

~~~Ahh, I'll tack on some more for you =) I'm in a good mood~~~

Marron wiped the sweat off of her brow as she ran along the trail, feet pounding to her heart beat. She loved a brisk run, first thing in the morning.

"Miss Marron!" Someone called to her from behind. Without loosing her pace, she flipped and ran backwards to see who it was. Sure enough, Trunks Briefs was following her in his golf cart. Marron rolled her eyes and flipped forward to continue to run. She heard the motor of the cart speed up as Trunks continued to call to her.

"Need a lift?" he asked as he rode along side her.

"No thank you."

"How are you today?"

"Give it up, Trunks," she continued to run but lost her beat. Marron cursed under her breath.

"Listen, I am really sorry about last night. I do owe you my sincere apology."

"I will not speak to you until you realize that you cannot intimidate me." Marron shook her head.

"I said I was sorry, Marron." He still kept up with her in the golf cart. Marron ignored him. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"It was fine."

"I wish I could say the same for myself," Trunks sighed. "I was up all night, thinking about you."

"I thought we agreed to just be friends, Trunks."

"It's not that easy for me, Marron. It is not just a button I can flip on and off. The sad fact of the matter is that you, unintentionally, rubbed off on me." Marron halted her run, and turned to him.

"And that's a bad thing because…"

"I'm trying to better myself. And the one person who can help me is the same person that is pushing me away." Marron shook her head.

"I did not come here to be your savior Trunks."

"Well, here this bomb shell goes," Trunks breathed and looked into her eyes. "I think I am falling in love with you."

"You don't even know me," she snorted back.

"You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Only if it is mutual. And trust me, this is far from mutual."

"Ouch," Trunks frowned. "Do you think we could spend some time together this morning?"

"I can't," said Marron. "I'm seeing a friend."

"Who?" he questioned.

"None of your business."

"What about tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Again, Trunks, none of your business."

"Tell me what to do, Marron." Trunks pleaded and stepped out of his golf cart. "I'll do anything to win your heart. Tell me how I can make you see me. I can't get you out of my mind."

"You'll do anything to make me happy?"

"Yes." Trunks took a step forward to her.

"And you'll promise to abide by it?"

"Without question." Trunks grabbed her hand and gazed his blue eyes into hers.

"Alright," she started. "I want you to leave. Go back to West City." Trunks dropped her hand and took a step away.

"What?"

"If that's a problem, then I will make arrangements to stay with some friends." Marron shrugged. Trunks glared at the ground. He looked up to her and met eyes.

"I'll leave this afternoon, if that makes you happy." He backed away and sat down in his golf cart.

"Trunks, it's not about being happy, it's just that you and I can't…" she stepped towards the cart. Trunks put the gears into reverse, took one more look at her, and backed away. He turned it around and sped off. Marron sighed and stared at the ground for a moment. She shook the thought out of her head, and turned around. She jogged forward.

The rest of her jog, she couldn't find that beat again.

*****Gedan: in karate, it is the word used for "below the belt", your lower abdominal region.

_*Author's Note:* That was fun, right? I hope you guys review, and let me know what you think. =) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

BY THE WAY, this chapter gets kind of freaky and lemony. HUGE warning. It was super weird writing it, just so you know.

_***Happy Reading!***_

Marron buried her yellow painted toes into the coarse sand and gazed out at the water. No one was here, besides her and her partner. The water was calm and crystal blue; reminded her of someone's eyes, before he drove away in a buzzing golf cart.

It was later in the afternoon, after her rendezvous with Trunks Briefs. She had made plans to hang out with her very dear friend whom she had not seen in awhile. Marron had just explained the situation with her companion, who seemed completely confused as well. She trusted this person with their friendship and took their advice whenever given.

"He told you that he is falling in love with you? I have never known him to utter those words before."

"Really?" Marron asked. "I thought he said those words all the time."

"That's not really his style," her friend grinned at her. "One thing I can say about Trunks Briefs. He always speaks the truth." Marron stared back at the horizon. The sun bared into her legs. She liked the feeling of sun being soaked into her skin.

"What's wrong?" her companion asked.

"Nothing."

"Is there a mutual feeling between you two?"

"No. Well, I don't know." Marron sighed. "Is there anything else you know about him?"

"I don't know much. We take some classes together. Poor guy has got such a bad reputation. It's mostly bull shit."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"A lot of people are jealous of him because he's rich. That's not something people should just hate him for, you know?"

"I've been hearing some awful things though."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you that. I was sworn to secrecy. Practically at gun point," she laughed.

"Marron, how long have we known each other?" her friend nudged her. She rolled her eyes.

"For-ever!" Marron nudged back.

"It is my duty to look after you; your like my kid sister! Do I look like some sort of QUEEN of gossip?" Marron laughed and dug her toes deeper into the sand. She leaned back and her smile faded.

"You promise not to tell?"

"On my mother's life." Marron smiled at her dear friend, Mitsuru.

"Well… Okay."

The red Camaro sped towards West City, the driver, sporting a pair of Tom Cruise style Ray-Bans, his rolex gleaming in the sun. His blue tooth activated, and a grumpy look on the driver's face.

"That nosey little bitch." Trunks cursed. "Are you completely sure?"

"Positive." Mitsuru answered, through the telephone.

"You did everything I asked you to do?"

"Yeah, everything."

"You told her that I never said I love you before?"

"Yes."

"You told her that people are jealous because I'm loaded?"

"Yes!"

"She buy it?"

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"Pretty sure, or sure sure Mitsuru?"

"She bought it!"

"I'll be in touch." Trunks ended his call.

Mitsuru shook his head as he left the men's restroom and returned to an awaiting Marron for the rest of their late lunch.

Bra sat back in her couch and watched the television. On it, were two young people by the name of Uubu and Pan.

"Enough with the chit-chat, just fuck her already!" Bra yelled at the screen and threw her new edition of Vogue at it. Trunks burst through the doors and stomped up towards his half sister.

"You would not believe what I just…" he started. Bra shushed him and motioned to the television. Trunks plopped down in the arm chair and watched.

_Uubu finished playing a piece by Bach on the cello and looked up at Pan, who had tears in her eyes._

"_That was breathtaking!" Pan exclaimed. "And so beautiful!"_

"_Almost as beautiful as you," Uubu smiled at the raven haired girl. They met eyes for a minute. Uubu then shook his head and checked his watch. "It is getting late. Please, thank Bra for the use of her music room."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, right?" asked Pan._

"_Absolutely," he answered. He stepped towards her and leaned in._

"_High five!" Pan exclaimed. Uubu laughed and obliged. _

"Idiots!" Bra yelled at the television. Trunks shook his head and smirked. "Now what was it that you were saying?"

"Are you ready for this, dear sister? I have recently discovered that it was our old friend Mrs. Son who has been writing these letters to my Marron, urging her to stay away from me."

"Interesting."

"Now I will devote all of my energy into destroying the old hag," he sneered. "Any luck corrupting her daughter?"

"No," Bra pouted.

"Call Panny up and get her to come over. I'll bust that cherry in a heartbeat." Bra stood up and paced in front of the television.

"The plot thickens, darling. You see, our dear little Panny has fallen for her music teacher."

"Oh," Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I am sure Mrs. Son will enjoy learning about that."

"Not to mention Hiro Takoshi." Bra grinned. "Unfortunately, Uubu is moving at the speed of a Special Olympics Bobsledder."

"What is your plan of attack?"

"I rat Pan out to mommy. Mommy goes ballistic and ruins their relationship. Boo hoo."

"Who will they turn to for help?" Trunks questioned. Bra smiled and strattled herself onto Trunks' lap.

"Pan is planning to go away this weekend with Hiro. I'm going to need you to speed up her… sexual awakenings." Bra grinded herself into his lap.

"Love, I am at your service." Trunks rubbed his hands over Bra's shoulders. She moaned. "Oh sis, you are so tense." He kept one hand rubbing her shoulders and the other one moved into her shirt to undo her bra.

"I hate when things don't go my way," Bra pouted and let her long blue hair out from her sophisticated up-do. "It makes me so horney," she warmly cooed into his ear.

"I hate it too." Trunks removed his hand from under her shirt and slid it up her short black skirt, to place it on the top of her inner thigh. "Oh baby, you are soaking."

"I know." Bra closed her eyes and continued to grind on Trunks' lap. With one hand, she slid down his fly and felt inside. Trunks instinctively moved his fingers a little faster. "Any luck with your girl?"

"Moving along quite well." Trunks' head fell back and he groaned.

"Have you succeeded in your task?"

"Any day now." Trunks moved his head forward for the kiss. Bra smirked and pulled off of him; then re-zipped his fly.

"No pootie."

Trunks grumbled.

"Sorry," she laughed and walked out of the room.

*_Author's Note*_

_I'm just gonna leave it there. Gimminy, that was weird. Even for me. But it makes the story very enticing. I love it!_

_Read and Review! Thank you guys so much!_

_-s.p._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

Marron stared at herself in front of the mirror. Deep blue eyes stared back at her. She picked up her brush and started running it through her hair. Her long blonde hair was already passed her breasts. It was time for another hair cut. She couldn't let it get too long or else it would become a horrible mess. Her mother, Anne, would always complain about that when Marron was little. She smiled at the memory of her dead mother. How she wished she could ask her for a piece of advice just now. With what Mitsuru told her about Trunks now, she was just plain confused. Mrs. Son had always been such a loyal family friend; how could she even lie to her? Her bedroom phone ringing broke her thoughts. Marron picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Trunks. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm…I'm well, thank you."

"How was your date?"

"It was not a date, Trunks. He is just a friend," Marron sighed.

Trunks paused.

"Well, I was just calling to tell you I was thinking about you and I miss you. I'll let you go," Trunks quickly said.

"No, wait. Don't hang up."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," Trunks lied. He glanced towards his bed and saw two twins licking popsicles and beckoning him towards them.

"What are you reading?" Marron asked.

"Of Human Bondage ."

"Somerset Maugham."

"Yeah, it's pretty relevant, considering my current situation," Trunks laughed as he made his way over to the twins. He handed them a bottle of massage oil and gestured that they should start using it on each other.

"Please, Trunks, don't start that again."

"No, Marron. I am through with my childish games when it comes to you. Hold on, that's my other line." Trunks held the phone to his legs and commanded the girls to start rubbing. They obey and he smiles wickedly at them. "Hey, that's my mom calling. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Have a good night."

"I will." Trunks ended his call and placed all of his attention to the twins.

"Of Human Bondage?" one of the twins asks. "Trunks, you are such a bullshit artist."

"Shut up, Miki. You don't even know what it's about," Trunks sneered as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Duh, it's a book."

"You know what it's about?" he questioned.

"Who cares? Books are for fags," Miyu snorted.

"Books are for fags, huh?" Trunks asked. "I weep for the future." He took off his pants and hopped into bed. "Now one of you, blow me." Miki rolled her eyes and moved her head down. Trunks grabbed Miyu. "Let's interpret our own little human bondage."

.

The elaborate and expensive store was very white, almost too white. The only colors coming from the scene were those of the many different clothing options the store held. Bra made her way towards the soft jackets and brushed her hand along them.

"Here is something that you may like, Miss," the saleswoman handed a furry coat to Bra. Bra grabbed it from her, looked at the label, and pouted.

"No real fur?"

"No, not ever. We only carry faux fur."

"Oh yes, of course. The animals. How silly of me." The saleswoman smiled and walked away. Bra rolled her eyes and made eye contact with a repulsive little boy, staring at her. She mouthed the words 'Fuck off' which made the little boy scamper away to his mother. Mrs. Videl Son entered through the shops thick glass doors and made her way to the blue haired beauty.

"I got your message and I came as quick as I could." Mrs. Son quickly hugged Bra, who did not return the gesture.

"I hope I didn't keep you from something."

"Not at all, Bra. What is wrong?"

"It's your daughter, Pan." Bra shook her head and sighed.

"What about her?"

"Well," Bra started. "You promise you won't say anything to her? We have developed quite a friendship and…"

"Bra, you have my word. It isn't drugs, is it?"

"It's worse. I believe that there is something going on between Pan and her music teacher."

"Uubu? That is crazy." Videl laughed.

"I know. She is so young and he is so…"

"Black!" Bra pursed her lips together at Videl's response.

"Besides that. He has been sending her love letters that she hides underneath her mattress. I questioned whether or not to tell you, but something like this could destroy he reputation at Orange Star Academy. I don't want to see her get hurt." Bra picked up an expensive black dress and approached the sales counter, with Videl Son in tow. "I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate to see Pan ruin things with Hiro.

"I can't thank you enough," Videl said.

"Please, you will be discreet about this?" Bra asked.

"Absolutely."

"Will that be cash or charge?" asked the saleswoman. Bra looks through her purse.

"Oh Dende, I left my credit cards at home." Bra pouted. Videl took out her purse.

"Let me get that for you, dear." Bra shook her head at the older woman.

"Oh please, I cannot let you do that."

"It's the least I can do." Videl smiled and handed her credit card to the saleswoman. Bra turned to Videl.

"Thank you."

.

Uubu always felt very blessed in his life. He started his young life out on the streets, but taught himself how to play an old violin he found in the dumpster when he was really young. It was his way of dealing with his drug addicted mother. His father, who was a successful business man, came back into his life when Uubu was about six and adopted him. He noticed the boy had a knack for music, so he enrolled him in the finest music programs in West City. There, Uubu not only perfected the violin, but learned the cello, the guitar, and the stand up bass. His father died from a heart attack when Uubu was only seventeen years old. He left everything he could to his son, which wasn't much: a couple grand in the bank account, some stocks and bonds, and a nice apartment in West City, right down the street from Orange Star Academy. His father and Mr. Gohan Son were very close friends. While Uubu's father was alive, Uubu gave guitar lessons to Gohan, who was amazed by his talent. After his death, to help out, Gohan and his wife Videl spread the word about Uubu's talent. Their word alone was enough to have about a dozen very rich families pay him for his acclaimed music lessons, starting with the Son family. He was the best of the best in West City. But, his favorite pupil, and most beautiful, was Pan Son. She was pure innocence; it reminded him of his childhood. He loved her; there was no rhyme or reason. She looked passed the color of his skin and treated him no different then the next. Her eyes, big and brown, were so deep. He could mold her into an astounding cello player and a wonderful lover. Sure, Mrs. Son paid him quite well, but he would teach Pan for nothing. As long as they could be together for that hour and a half every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he was happy. On top of it all, Bra Briefs, beautiful and generous, let them borrow her music studio, so they could have privacy. There the two were now, as a matter of fact. He sat and watched Pan finish her piece on the cello. Her cheeks tinted a faint pink, she was so happy she was finally understanding and feeling the music.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" a menacing voice filled the studio. Uubu and Pan jolted out of their trance to find a very angry Videl Son stomping towards them.

"Excuse me?" Uubu questioned.

"I am paying you to give cello lessons," Videl glared and the young man. "Not to pervert my child."

"Mrs. Son, I think there is a misunderstanding."

"Is that so?" Videl held up her arm to reveal Uubu's letters. "You wish to explain these?" Uubu and Pan glanced at each other.

"Mother! Where did you find those?" Pan groaned.

"Junko found them while cleaning your room," Videl lied.

"Those are my letters!" Pan yelled at her mother.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! Go to the car, now." Videl ordered. Pan turned to Uubu. They made eye contact, a mutual feeling passed between the two. "Now Pan." Uubu nodded at Pan. She turned and ran out of the room. Videl walked up to Uubu.

"Look Ma'am-."

"How dare you," Videl glared. "How dare you treat me and my family with this disrespect? Gohan and I got you off the streets and this is how you repay me?"

"Got me off the streets? I am grateful that you and your husband put in good words towards me, but I do live right next to Orange Star Academy. I do have money in the bank."

"Whatever. You are never to set foot in my house again and you are never, and I mean never, to see my daughter again," Videl ordered. "Is that understood?" Uubu packed up his music sheets, but left the cello on the stand.

"First of all, ma'am, I never touched your daughter. And second, I would like to think that in these times, someone of your status could look beyond racial lines." Uubu tried to reason.

"Don't give me any of that racist crap. Gohan and I have always been quite welcoming to people like your father. Oh how I wish you were more like him. More decent and respectful."

"Well, I guess that puts me in my place. Thank you for your business Mrs. Son. This has truly been an awakening." Uubu stormed out the door and into the elevator. He presses the main floor and waited, fuming. "The nerve of that woman. Took me off the streets?" Uubu huffed as the elevator doors opened to reveal Trunks and Bra standing there, both wearing sunglasses. Bra handed Uubu a letter.

"Come back up with us, to my study." Bra commanded. Uubu nodded and headed up with the siblings. As they went up the elevator, Uubu read the letter that Bra handed him. It was from Pan Son. The siblings led the distracted man into the study and to a chair. They both watched him as he finished reading the letter.

"Wow, I never knew she had these kind of feelings. Even for me." Uubu sighed.

"You are one lucky guy," Trunks smiled. Uubu's eyes grew tears.

"She really loves me." Bra and Trunks glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. "What do I do?"

"What do you do?" Bra repeated. "Tell her that you love her."

"But I can't even see her. Her mother probably is on watch with her cell phone, and I don't even know her e-mail address."

"Uubu, e-mail is for geeks and pedophiles. Be romantic. Write her another letter." Trunks suggested.

"But, how will I get it to her?" questioned Uubu.

"We will make sure she gets it," Trunks and Bra stated at the same time.

"Why are you being so good to me?" Uubu frowned.

"We want to see Cecile happy and we know that you make her happy," Bra lied. She handed Uubu a pen and paper. "Now you just march yourself into the dining room and start writing. We will be there to check on you in a minute." Uubu smiled at the duo and left the room. Trunks closed the door as Bra picked up the phone and started to dial. Trunks warily moved closer to Bra.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Pan." Trunks hung up her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Before we go through with this, dear sister, I just want you to be aware of the damage we are going to cause."

"I'm aware, Trunks." Bra picked up the phone and started dialing again. Trunks shook his head and hung up her phone once more.

"Are you really? I mean, we have done some pretty fucked up shit in our time but this," Trunk sighed. "I mean, we are destroying an innocent girl. You do realize that." Bra cackled.

"What is that?" she smiled. "Oh my Dende, it's your conscience." Bra reached out to Trunks' head and plucked a handful of air. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it. "Hiro Takoshi is going down and if you will not help me, dear brother, someone else will." Trunks nodded his head, but smiled.

"You amaze me."

"Eat me, Trunks. It's alright for you to fuck everyone, but because I am a woman it's wrong. Well let me tell you something, I didn't ask to be a girl. Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary fucking Sunshine twenty four seven, so I can be considered a 'laaaady?' Do you think I take delight when I hear 'Bra is so wonderful.' 'Bra is a model child.' 'Bra is going to make an excellent wife one day.'" Bra breathed and glared at Trunks. "I'm the Marsha fucking Brady of West City and sometimes I want to kill myself for it. No, I do not enjoy being a part of the weaker sex and for that reason, and that reason alone, everyone around me will suffer. So there is your psychoanalysis Doctor Freud. Are you in or out?" Trunks kept his mouth shut. Bra rolled her eyes and dialed the phone once more.

"Hello, Pan. It's Bra. Alright, stop crying. I understand. Hold on for Trunks. He would like to speak to you." Bra handed her brother the phone.

"Pan. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have a letter from Uubu that he asked me to give to you. Now I can't exactly bring it to your house, since your mother despises me so here's what we are going to do." Bra watched her brother speak with the little girl with fire in her eyes, fire like she had never had before.

_So, a little less creepy than before, you think? Read and review, kids! This is getting good!_

_-s.p._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around. And I don't own Nikon.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

Here's to thinking outside the box ;o)

For-warning: Gets a little lemony again.

Pan fought sleep back. With her new grounded status, she had to be asleep by 10 p.m. For this night, she had to fake it. She turned out all of her lights and had to lay there until the set time. It was harder than she thought. She studied her room in the dark. All of the stuffed animals and antique figurines she had stacked on her shelves were really creepy at night. She made a mental note that she needed to remove them after her weekend away. It would definitely make her mother even madder at her. Pan loved that thought, and it scared her. She would do it; she had made up her mind. She glanced at her alarm clock for the millionth time that evening. It finally read 1:30 a.m. Pan's heart started racing. She crept out of bed silently and looked out her window. The plan was running smoothly. She tip toed to her door, not even making a peep. The one thing she really loved about her anal mother right now was that she hated squeaky things; doors, windows, floors, you name it. So this made Pan Son's attempt to break out of her house perfectly easy. She made it to the outside of her home easily. The car was waiting for her, just as they planned. She stepped into the blacked out vehicle.

"Hi!" she whispered to the driver as she shut the door. The driver nodded and started towards their destination. Pan thumped her head back onto the seat. That rush, that thrill, of completely defying her mother, it made her feel dangerous. It was a new feeling she had never felt before. The bad thing was that she loved it. Or maybe it was a good thing? She arrived to her destination and got out of the car. She walked up the steps of the town home and opened the unlocked door. Pan kept as quiet as a mouse as she made her way to the lighted and opened door up the stairs.

"That… Was… Awesome." Pan let out an exasperated sigh as she closed the door behind her. The man looked up at his company. He held out a piece of paper and a pen to her. Pan ran and grabbed it out of his hands and plopped onto his bed. She frivolously jotted down a half page of writing while the man fiddled with an old Nikon camera. "Finished!" Pan exclaimed and handed him the piece of paper. He looked it over, seriousness in his eyes.

"Excellent."

"You think he will like it?"

"He'll love it." He pointed the camera at Pan and shot a picture.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Just taking your photo."

"It is two in the morning. I look terrible."

"You're right," he agreed. "Those clothes don't to you any justice. Why don't you take them off?" Pan gasped and stood up from the bed.

"I am getting out of here." He stood in her way.

"I'm sorry Pan. That was out of line."

"I want to go home," a scared Pan stated.

"I was just kidding." Pan's eyes began to water.

"I want to go home," she repeated. He moved towards the phone.

"Okay, I'll just call your mom and have her come pick you up."

"My, my mom?" gasped Pan. "Please, don't call my mom."

"Why not? Oh wow, she doesn't know you're here. In fact, you are grounded. Dende, you could get in a shit load of trouble for this. I think I should call her anyway." Pan ran over to him, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Please, please, please. I will do anything! Just don't call my mom," she begged.

"Pan. All I want to do is give you a kiss."

"And then I can go home?"

"Of course," he said laughing. "I'm not a monster." Pan let out a breath of relief. He pulled Pan's tiny body up to his level, and held her there.

"Just a kiss, right?"

"I swear." Pan closed her eyes and puckered up. The man took hold of the string of her sweat pants and opened them. Pan gasped.

"What are you doing Trunks Briefs?"

"You promised to let me kiss you."

"But…" Trunks pointed to her lips.

"I don't want to kiss you here," he moved his fingers down below her belt. "I want to kiss you there."Pan met his eyes as Trunks smirked at her. Pan pulled the strings of her sweats and let them fall to the floor.

_(A/N: Little T/P for you there. I swear that's the most T/P I will ever write in my life.)_

Videl Son walked into her daughter's room. It was almost eight thirty in the morning and that girl needed to be ready ten minutes ago. She was taking an abnormal amount of time to get ready this morning and today was not the day for distractions.

"Panny, are you up yet? We are going to be late for the…" Videl noticed the bed was empty. "Pan?" She walked over to the bathroom doors and knocked. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in the bath mom," Videl heard through the door.

"Well, hurry up. I want to be at the Shishomi Estate by lunch." Videl stated and walked out of the room. Pan was in the bathroom, but she wasn't in the bath. She was staring at her nude body in her full length mirror. She was examining the many hickeys on her neck and chest with tears falling down her cheeks. Pan pulled a bottle of cover-up out of her drawer and placed the makeup on the purple and green bruises. She got herself dressed, a turtle neck was in order; thank Dende it was a bit chilly that day.

"It was nice of you to invite us up for the weekend, Mrs. Briefs," Videl Son bowed to her elder as they entered the mansion. Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"Oh, the more the merrier!" She gave both the women hugs, but hesitated when she got to Pan. "Is everything alright dear?"

"I'm just not feeling well," lied Pan.

"I hope your two hour drive wasn't too painstaking. I just love having all this company though. You both know Marron Chestnut, she's out on the patio with our awaiting lunch. Shall we? I bet you two are both famished from your ride out here!" Mrs. Briefs led them out to the white terrace to a lovely tea table, loaded with sandwiches and fruits. Marron greeted Videl and Pan as they sat down. As the women were merrily chatting and eating, with Pan being slightly awkward, their conversations were interrupted by a male presence.

"Afternoon ladies." Trunks walked over to the four women with his tennis racked in hand. Pan's jaw dropped open as he took a seat at the table.

"I didn't know you would be here, Trunks." Videl shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I wasn't planning on it, but being such a lovely day, why waste it in the city. Anyone for tennis?" Trunks looked around the table and settled his eyes on Pan. He slowly began to stroke the shaft of his racket. Pan started to feel horribly dizzy. She quickly stood up, excused herself, and rushed into the house. "What's wrong with her?" Only blank faces looked back at him.

"Would you excuse me for a moment please?" Videl followed her daughter into the house.

"I hope she's alright," Trunks shrugged.

"I better go check on them, see if they need anything. Excuse me," Mrs. Briefs smiled and excused herself from the table, leaving only Trunks and Marron. He smirked at her.

"Alone again," Trunks chuckled. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm doing some volunteer work."

"Need any company?"

"You? Volunteer?" Marron laughed. "I don't think so.

"Maybe I would like it. I am trying to change here. You could be a little supportive." Marron thought for a moment and then a smile crept onto her face.

"Okay."

"Babe, you are looking at the next Mother Theresa." Marron laughed and shook her head.

While the two were talking, Pan snuck into a cupboard and called Bra.

"Please. I need you. I don't know what to do. You're the only one I can talk to."

"I'll be there in a few hours." Bra answered on the other line. They hung up the phone, and a cruel smile crossed Bra's face.

Trunks followed the directions Marron gave him to a little complex in the countryside. They drive up, in his loud red Camaro, to a large, homey building. Marron got out of the car.

"You coming in?" she beckoned him. Trunks rolled his eyes and leapt out of his car. As they walked into the establishment, a nurse came up to the twosome and greeted Marron by name. Marron then introduced the nurse to her male companion. The nurse seemed very pleased.

"It's really nice when the young people help out. Most of our patients don't have any family nearby." The nurse led them to a door and opened it. Inside there was an older man in a hospital bed. "Mister Sato, we have a visitor for you," said the plump nurse. Trunks started to enter the room, when the nurse stopped him. "Actually Trunks, you're going to be spending an hour with Mrs. Kinjo." Trunks frowned as the nurse pulled him down the hall. Marron giggled and waved to him.

"I brought some old waka poetry for you. These are about lovers, they are very romantic. It was thought, back in that period, the man wanted to stay with his lover and when the sun rose he had almost no time to don his clothes which had been laid out in place of a mattress. It is very beautiful, I promise you that." Mr. Sato nodded at the young blonde as she started to read.

Trunks was led to Mrs. Kinjo's room. Mrs. Kinjo has had a long, fulfilling life, with plenty of tales about the war, love, loss, and the value of truth. Unfortunately, her metropolitan family put her into this home, once she became a little senile, and practically forgot about her. As she sat in bed with the younger man to her side, her brain started to stir stories from her past. Her eyes glistened as she began to speak.

"Did I ever tell you the time when my late-husband sent me…" she began.

"Yes you already did." Trunks ignored her as he did his crossword puzzle.

"I did?" Trunks kept his eyes on his paper.

"Right after we played rummy."

"We played rummy?" excitement rose in her voice, but confusion fell over her face.

"Oh yeah. You beat me three times.""

"I did?"

"Yep. Then I fucked your daughter."

"Excuse me?" Trunks turned to her.

"I said, do you want some water?" he asked a little loud. Mrs. Kinjo shook her head.

"Oh no, thank you." A knock on the door alerted the two. Trunk shoved his crossword into a nearby drawer and placed his hand on the older woman's.

"Come in," he answered. Marron and the nurse entered the room.

"How are we doing in here?" asked the nurse.

"I won three games of rummy!" an excited Mrs. Kinjo replied. Trunks smiled at Marron, who grinned back at him.

"It's time for us to leave." Marron explained to the older woman. Mrs. Kinjo nodded as Trunks rose.

"Bye Mrs. Kinjo. I will work on my rummy skills for next time!" Trunks waved to her as they exited the room. The nurse thanked the two young adults and led them to the exit. Trunks couldn't have been more excited to get the hell out of there, but he kept a cool complexion as he started the car and drove back towards the estate. The pair rode in silence for awhile, thinking back to their experiences today.

"It's weird," Trunks broke the silence. "I actually feel good about myself. Can we do this again next week?" Marron laughed.

"Oh please."

"What?"

"I actually feel good about myself?" Marron mocked, furrowing her brows. She laughed as she leaned back in the convertible.

"I do." Trunks pouted.

"You must take me for a real idiot."

"I don't."

"You're going to tell me that you had a nice time with Mrs. Kinjo."

"I did." Trunks laughed. "We played three games of rummy," he paused. Marron threw him a look. "Alright, I was bored out of my fucking mind. I hate doing charity."

"That's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yes it does," he sighed.

"No it doesn't. I'm happy you are being honest with me."

"I can't win with you Marron," he frowned.

"It's not about winning. You know what your problem is?"

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem. You take yourself way too seriously."

"I do not."

"Lighten up."

"I am lightened. Can we drop this?" asked Trunks.

"Fine." They continued to drive in silence. A smile came over Marron's face. She turned to him and smiled. He glanced her way as she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing?" She continued the face. "Stop it, it's distracting." Trunks started to chuckle. She continued to keep her eyes crossed and placed a finger on the tip of her nose and wiggled it up. "Cut it out!" he laughed at her.

"Oh dear, are you actually laughing?"

"No." Trunks returned all seriousness to his face.

"No?" she asked. She made the face again. Trunks laughed.

"Stop that!" He smiled as she continued laughing.

"There's hope for you yet, Trunks Briefs." Marron grabbed his hand and held it. He looked at her lean her head back. As her eyes closed, he squeezed her hand and looked towards the road.

_A/N: I always get a little more excited when I write little romantic things about my favorite pairing. I can't believe I am over halfway done with this story! I got a new computer in the four years I have been knocking this idea in my head. Then my computer crashed. I wasn't upset though, I wasn't happy with the way I had written it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Trunks is starting to peel; I am fascinated with this character._

_Don't forget to Review!_

_-s.p._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, or the book/movie that this story revolved around.**** Also, I do not own ****Love In The Time Of Cholera**** by Gabriel Garcia Marquez.**

_*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

As Pan smeared her face into the bed in one of the guest rooms in Shishomi Estate, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't get the images from the past night out of her head. As she pulled her hair and kicked her feet, they still would not budge. A knock on the door jolted her out of her tantrum.

"Who is it?" Pan mumbled.

"It's Bra." With that response, Pan bolted off the bed and sprinted to the door. She unlocked it to reveal Bra with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"No." Pan's eyes began to fill with tears once more. She made her way back to the bed and sat down. Bra locked the door behind her and walked over to the crying teen.

"Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Something awful happened last night," she sobbed. Bra gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Pan gulped as she looked away from the blunette. "I don't think you want to know."

"Pan, you have to tell me."

"It involves your brother. He…" she paused. Bra grabbed her hand and nodded for her to proceed. "He took advantage of me."

"Does your mother know?"

"If she knew, she would kill me."

"Where did it happen?"

"At your house last night."

"Why didn't you do something?" Bra questioned.

"I don't know."

"So, let me get this straight," Bra let go of Pan's hand and stood in front of her. "You came over to our house late last night and he forced intercourse with you."

"Well, not exactly."

"He made you give him a blow job." Pan shook her head. "Well, what then?" Pan's cheeks turned bright red as she whispered into Bra's ear. "He ate you out?"

"If that's what you call it."

"Pan, I think you are going to have a hard time crying rape if that is all he did."

"What do I do then?" asked Pan.

"Well did you like it?" Pan looked away and thought for a moment.

"Well… I don't know," Pan sighed and looked to Bra. "It was weird. At first, it was just icky. Then, it started to feel okay. I started to get really hot and then I started shaking. Then, oh I don't know, it felt like an explosion, but a good one." Bra gazed at her puzzled for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Pan, you had an orgasm."

"I did?" Bra sat down on the bed next to Pan and giggled.

"I am so proud of you. You're becoming a woman."

"I am?" Bra nodded. Pan squeaked and hugged Bra.

"Now listen. Now that you are on your way, it would be stupid for you to stop. Think of Trunks as a tutor. Let him instruct you." Pan shook her head.

"But I don't love him. I love Uubu."'

"Don't you want to make dear Uubu a happy boy? Practice makes perfect, Pan. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible." Pan gasped at her companion.

"But that would make me a slut, wouldn't it?"

"Pan, everybody does it. It's just that nobody talks about it." Pan sat and thought about the new information.

"It's like a secret society."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Cool," nodded Pan.

While the two girls talked, another one was sitting in the one of the many bountiful gardens of the estate. The blonde sat, quietly, by herself, reading Love In The Time Of Cholera by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Her eyes began to water as she read .

_"To him she seemed so beautiful, so seductive, so different from ordinary people, that he could not understand why no one was as disturbed as he by the clicking of her heels on the paving stones, why no one else's heart was wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of her veils, why everyone did not go mad with the movements of her braid, the flight of her hands, the gold of her laughter. He had not missed a single one of her gestures, not one of the indications of her character, but he did not dare approach her for fear of destroying the spell."_

Two blue eyes peering behind binoculars stared at her while she read. The owner was fascinated with his prey; he watched as she read.

"I just had a nice chat with Pan," a feminine voice interrupted. "I don't think she will be giving you anymore problems."

"Yippy."

"Who are you spying on?"

"Take a look for yourself, dear sister." Trunks handed her his binoculars. Bra snatched them out of his grip and looked through them herself.

"That's her?" Trunks nodded. "Kami, she reeks of virginity." Bra sneered. "Oh, she is crying. Little baby got all upset by the big bad book." Trunks grunted and snatched the binoculars back from Bra.

"Shut up."

"What's your problem?" asked Bra.

"Nothing," Trunks continued his spying.

"She's really getting to you, isn't she?" she smiled.

"If you must know, yes." Trunks' gaze fell from the binoculars. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand that _caring is wonderful _bullshit, and yet," he sighed and continued. "I'm completely infatuated with her."

"Oh, bother."

"She made me laugh."

"And that's why you are losing our bet," Bra smirked. Trunks shook his head and glared at her.

"I'm not losing the bet. It is just taking longer than I expected."

"Do you mind if I take my new Camaro for a ride?"

"Bra, the only thing you are going to be riding is me. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do." Trunks stormed out of the conservatory and walked through the halls. He walked with purpose, through the kitchen and out the side door towards the blonde in the garden. He slowed his walk to a slower pace as he got within her peripherals. He admired her, just for a moment. The light green sundress hugged in all the right places as the wind gently blew her hair into her face. Her long, slender fingers brushed the loose strands behind her ear. As she spotted Trunks, Marron set her book down onto the blanket.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. Have a seat." Marron slid over to make room for him.

"Don't tell me that you have finished The Fountainhead already." Trunks stated as he sat down. Marron nodded. Trunks pointed to her book. "Great book. What's that guy's name… Florentino…" Trunks tapped his head.

"Florentino Ariza." She finished for him. Trunks nodded as he stuck his hand into his pocket. He fiddled around for something. Marron looked at him with questioning eyes.

"My friend Monsieur Alexandre is a friend of Florentino." Marron giggled.

"And just who is Monsieur Alexandre?"

"You don't know Monsieur Alexandre?" he gasped. She shook her head just as Trunks revealed a black sock puppet with wiggling eyes. "Bonjour, mademoiselle," he greeted with a lower voice. Marron smiled at her new friend.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Alexandre."

"You are very pretty," Trunks continued with his deep voice. "I would like to kiss you." The black sock puppet pecked the blonde on the cheek. "Oh la la, that felt good."

"Thank you, Monsieur." The sock puppet kissed her again.

"That felt good too. I will kiss you all over!" Trunks' sock puppet attacked a laughing Marron.

"No fair!" she cried. "Two against one is not okay!" She playfully shoved Trunks onto his back and began to tickle him. Trunks laughed as he tickled her, forgetting Monsieur Alexandre. They rolled off of the blanket and onto the soft green grass, Trunks on top. He lowered his face to Marron as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Trunks lowered his lips to hers. Marron responded, locking her lips onto his. He ran his hand up her side and cupped her face. Slowly, the kissing intensified. Marron's eyes flung open and she pushed him off of her. She rolled back onto the blanket and set her dress straight. Trunks got off of the ground.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

"I am too." Marron glances towards the house. Trunks paced in front of her.

"You know what? I don't take it back."

"Why are you doing this?" she sighed.

"Because I am in love with you."

"I thought you said we were going to be friends."

"I cannot handle this. I cannot keep my feelings all bottled up, like you do. Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me?" Trunks met Marron's eyes as he asked her. "Tell me!" Marron sat upwards and looked back into his eyes.

"I have feelings for you."

"Then what's wrong? I love you Marron. It's not like you have a husband." Trunk sighed. "Unless you're going to become a nun or something."

"That's not fair," cried Marron.

"Why can't we be together?" Marron's eyes filled with tears. "Why won't you tell me, why we can't be together?" Trunks spoke in a low tone.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust myself with you, Trunks Briefs." Marron sobbed as she got up. "I took a vow and because of you that I am tempted to break it. Do not destroy that for me. Please," She begged. Trunks looked at her, bewildered. Marron gathered her book and blanket and ran to the house.

_Author's Note: A bit short, but it's updated. This story will be finished soon!... Hopefully. Review! Thank you guys!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story.** _*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

Trunks stormed into his room and slammed his door, frustrated. He paced back and forth in front of his bed.

"Shit." He sat down on his bed, rubbed his hands through his hair and tapped his foot. He eyes widened as he heard his shower start running. Trunks followed the water sounds into his bathroom. Pan poked her head out from the shower curtain, grinning.

"Want to join me?" she asked. Trunks looked at her, indifference in his eyes.

"Some other time, Pan," he mumbled as he walked out of the room. Pan's eyes fell to the tile floor. She stuck her bottom lip out and sighed. She heard Trunks walk back into the bathroom. Pan looked up from her gaze and saw him unbuttoning his shirt. He met her eyes.

"What am I, an idiot?" Pan smiled as he unbuckled his belt, slid his pants down, and climbed into the shower with her.

Afterwards, as Trunks and Pan lay in his bed, Trunks started writing in his journal. Pan lay quietly, as he wrote. She squirmed a little and then turned to him.

"Am I supposed to be this sore?" she whined.

"For the first time, yes. It will pass." Pan smiled as she reminisced. "I like it better when I'm on top." Trunks frowned.

"Pan. This is what I like to call quiet time. This is time when we reflect on what we've done."

"I'm sorry," she pouted. She remained quiet until she noticed a troubled expression on Trunks' face. "Is something bothering you?"

"You think?" he grunted.

"Is it me?"

"No, you were fine."

"It's that girl, Marron," she guessed. Trunks got up off the bed and walked towards the patio to shut the doors. "You love her, don't you? It's okay. I don't love you either. I love Uubu." Trunks made a disgusted face and turned to her.

"I'm getting out of here," he said as he walked towards the bathroom. Pan sat up in the bed.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I am taking a shower."

"Need any company?"

"No."

"Want a blow job?"

"Good night, Pan." Trunks shut the door behind him. He heard her call him a 'prude' as the door closed. He made his way in front of the mirror. He leaned his arms onto the granite countertop and looked at himself in the mirror. Trunks shut his eyes and groaned. This was beginning to become a nightmare.

About six rooms down, Marron Chestnut sat on her bed and continued to read. She loved reading before she went to bed. It made her have better dreams. She had a list of books she read every year, adding one to the list, and subtracting another. This had been Marron's method of reading since she was a little girl; yet she rarely ever subtracted a book. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the headboard of the bed. Sleep was definitely coming for her. She yawned and did a little sitting stretch for her back, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Amazement flooded Marron's brain as Trunks entered into the room.

"I came by just to bid you adieu."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to the city. I may even take off to North America for the rest of the summer. I just can't handle it around here."

"I think that's for the best," Marron agreed. Trunks grunted.

"Good for you."

"Trunks, please. I don't want us to end on bad terms."

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You make me sick," he sneered at her. Marron's eyes began to well up with tears. "You're a hypocrite and I don't associate with hypocrites."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Marron pleaded.

"Oh please, Marron. You spend all of your time preaching about waiting for love. Well, here it is. Right in front of you." Trunks stood in front of her, arms stretched slightly out. "But you're going to turn your back on it. I'm sorry we're not at the age where we can get married. If we were, I'd propose, but that's not going to happen. So I guess we're just fucked." Marron sobbed as he spoke. "I'll move on, but you… You're going to have to live with yourself knowing you've turned your back on love. And that, Marron Chestnut, makes you a hypocrite." Trunks took a breath and glared at her. No words escaped her mouth. He straightened his shirt and turned to leave. "Have a nice life."

Marron jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him, crying.

"Please don't go."

"Get off me." Trunks turned to her as she smashed her lips onto his. Trunks' eyes flew open, but they closed as she deepened the kiss. He pulled her apart to look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes stared into his.

"I…I want you." She stated, still crying. Trunks lifted her up onto him as they passionately kissed again, roaming each other's mouth. His hands explored her torso as he walked her over to the bed and set her down on her back. He broke off their kiss and stood over her. Marron's head was flat onto the bed as her trembling fingers unbuttoned her dress. Tears were still streaming down her face as she continued to undress. Trunks watched her, completely stunned as she began to slide the straps off of her sun kissed shoulders. Suddenly, Trunks shook his head and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He backed away as a pained look crossed Marron's face. He quickly turned and exited the room. Trunks closed the door behind him and raced to his room down the hall. He closes his bedroom door behind him and leaned against it.

"Shit." Realization smashed through Trunks' solid core. His eyes started to water. He brought his fingers to the tears and wiped them away. Trunks went over to his mirror and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could barely look at the mirror. What was he turning into? Crying, really? That is not Trunks Briefs. This stupid little girl had some sort of hold on him. Some voo-doo bull shit or something. Trunks Briefs would not succumb to this. He took a deep breath as his eyes ventured back up to his reflection. "Get it together you pussy." Trunks straightened up, giving his self a stern look. Tears gone, cock hard, he gave himself a knowing smile and left his room.

Meanwhile, Marron couldn't take it anymore. This _love _thing is way more complicated then she had ever expected. This isn't the way she was supposed to fall in love. She was to meet a man who accepted her for her morals; respect her highly for them as well. He would court her, bring her flowers, and remember special things about her. That was the way to fall in love. Not this. Her head hurt from all the crying. She needed to stop this right away, and there was only one way of doing this. Marron had to leave. As she called for a car, Marron scribbled a note to Mrs. Briefs, thanking her for her hospitality. This was no way to thank someone, but she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Marron was to call Mrs. Briefs in the morning and explain everything. She ran around the room and packed up all of her belongings. Marron left the note with the maid and hurried into the awaiting car, never to step foot in Shishomi Estate again.

_*a/n* Thank you for the reviews guys! I had to update a.s.a.p. this chapter was begging to come out. Reviews are always appreciated! I adore you guys!_

_**Snoro:**__ As always, you are lovely. This quick update was for you. Now you can't say I never did anything for you._

_**Shenanigans: **__I love the name. And I'm glad you like the story! I don't mind that people haven't reviewed. I put it out there, if people read it and want to comment, I love it. If not, no big. Better no news than bad news, right?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story.** _*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

Bra twirled a feather with her fingers as she made her way back to her step brother's room. She smiled to herself; she had been monitoring him all night. This situation was going better than she could have ever imagined. She pressed her ear up to Trunks' door and listened. Grunts and moans were coming through the door. After last night, that could only mean one thing. Her poor step brother was having nightmares. She quietly opened the door and snuck into his room. As she made her way over to his bed, Trunks turned in his sleep, his pathetic leather bound journal at his side. Bra sat down on the edge of the bed and ticked the long feather across his nose. Trunks' eyes shot open and stared directly at her.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Bra said excitedly.

"Morning."

"So, how did it go last night?"

"With who?" he asked, running a hand through his messy lavender locks.

"Well, I already know how it went with our little Panny," Bra smirked. "But how did it go with the virgin?" Trunks sat himself up in his bed.

"If you're asking if I've screwed her, the answer is no."

"Poor Trunks got shot down?"

"Exactly the opposite," he grunted. Bra raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably.

"What went wrong?"

"No idea. She was lying on the bed, hot and ready. But, I don't… I don't know," paused Trunks. "I didn't feel right about it." Bra shook her head.

"You're telling me that you had the chance to fuck her and you didn't?" She rolled her eyes. "Dende, you are a fool."

"A momentary lapse of judgment, my dear sister. Soon to be rectified." Trunks pulled the sheets off of him and stepped off the bed. In his black boxer briefs, he made his way to his armoire, grabbing a black v-neck.

"If you end up heading towards her room, you won't find her." Bra sighed and settled herself onto his bed. Trunks turned his head to her and glared.

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She left a note that didn't say. She apologized to your auntie and said she was going to stay with some friends," Bra explained, twirling her long blue hair between her fingers. She studied the ends as she went on. "You blew it, Trunks. That girl has come to her senses and she will never go near you again." He glared at her as he pulled his dark blue jeans on.

"We will see about that."

Back in the city, Goten Son flipped through a muscle magazine. A quiet morning is just what he needed to get this day started. He yawned and stretched out, enjoying his peace and quiet. Unfortunately, as life goes, nothing can ever just be. A shrill cell phone ring burst through the air. Goten sighed as he reached for the device and answered.

"Yeah."

"Is she with you?" a voice demanded.

"Who is this?" Goten questioned.

"Trunks, you faggot. Is she with you?"

"No." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Where is she?" Trunks yelled.

"I don't know. Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Goten, I swear to Dende, I'm going to out your ass in two damn seconds if you don't tell me where she is right now!" he threatened.

"I told you, I don't know."

"One."

"Alright, fine. She's staying with some friends of her parents. Yaumcha, Tien, and Launch." Goten explained.

"Where is she now?"

"She caught the train about twenty minutes ago into Chikatetsu Central."

"Chikatetsu Central. You better not be fucking with me. You're ass is on the line." Trunks hung up. "Motherfucker!" he cursed and smacked his dashboard. He turned his Camaro around and sped towards his destination.

Marron sighed as the conductor announced their arrival to Tokyo. What kind of mess did she get herself into? She couldn't deny that she loved him. But the how's and why's? Nothing even made sense! Does love ever need an explanation? She had barely slept; she was indeed going mental. The older couple that was sitting in front of her helped each other gather their belongings. They had to be in their sixties. Marron couldn't help but notice that they held hands whenever possible. She shook her head, and recollected her thoughts. She patiently waited as most people exited the cabin. Marron was not a fan of close groups waiting to exit like cattle. The woman from the couple met eyes with her and smiled. Marron nodded back as she got up and grabbed her bags and made her way out. As she stepped off the platform, the wind rushed her blonde hair all around her. The conductor called as the doors closed behind her. Marron walked towards the exit and spotted a man staring at her. As their eyes met, they were locked. The owner of those purple locks could only be one person. Marron dropped her bags and rushed towards him.

Trunks was frozen in place. As the beautiful blonde rushed to him, he couldn't move his legs. Her face was what had made him stop. She was happy. Very happy. The reason she was happy was because of him. Tears formed in her eyes as she made his way to him. Trunks' whole being dropped, cruelty, selfishness, everything was gone in an instant. This was his moment with her. Life altering, madness-obliterating moment. He grinned childishly as she rushed into his arms and melted. He held her and never wanted to let go. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes and smiled. Trunks lowered his head to Marron's lips and fiercely kissed her. She returned the gesture with as much passion and emotion as he was emitting. As the story-tellers would say: the stars were aligned and everything was perfect.

The pair laughed as Trunks carried Marron into his room honeymoon style. Their lips barely parted, unless they had to breathe. He set her down on his dresser and opened his mouth to hers. As her body pressed to his, Trunks knocked over a lamp.

"Oops." Trunks smirked at the blushing blonde. She giggled at his response as she kissed him. Marron moved her fingers over his strong torso, then lowered them to his pants' button. Trunks followed suit, but couldn't get that damn button out. He lifted her back up and moved towards the bed. The couple found themselves tripping over the rug and collapsing onto the bed. Marron laughed again as Trunks fumbled over her.

"Suave." She whispered. They met eyes again and knew exactly what each other wanted, what they needed.

_a.n.: Oh boy, it's been awhile. Sorry it's taken me so damn long. I'm so busy! But thank you to my loyal readers for your patience and kind words. I will update as soon as I can!_

_-s.p._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story.** _*note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own. _

There was warmth in his heart. He felt it. He hadn't felt that in a long time, if even at any point in his short life. All he knew was that this feeling was incredible and he never wanted it to leave. His eyes fluttered open and his head fell to the side in search of the one who made him feel like this. His heart pounded in nervousness when she wasn't by his side on the bed. As he sat up, he scanned the room looking for her and found her idly sitting on his window sill staring out into the unknown.

"Hey." The only word he could manage out of his mouth. Her concentration broke as her head turned and looked his way.

"Hi." She replied and rose from her post. She glided over to the side of the bed he was laying on and moved her mouth over his.

"Are you alright?" Trunks brushed a soft strand of blonde hair from her face as she lifted her head from his.

"I'm fine. I have to get going to my friends' house though." Marron stared into his eyes. "Was it…" she paused.

"It was perfect." Trunks grinned up at her. She bit her lip and slowly a smile crept up on her face. As she rose from the bed, Marron extended her hand out to Trunks and helped him out of bed. "I'll walk you out."

_(I just love them…)_

"Slower." The female voice commanded. It was later in the day and Trunks decided to pay a visit to his dear step-sister. Before he opened the door to her massive bedroom, he decided to eaves drop and figure out what she was up to. Fortunately for him, it was something quite naughty. "A little to the left. Look, pretend like you're writing the alphabet. Start with A…" Trunks slyly smiled as he listened in. "Move to B… Wait, stay on B." Perfect time to interrupt. Trunks knocked on her door. "One second," he heard her call from inside. Fumbling noises were leaking through the door, only making Trunks' grin widen. "Come in."

"Good day, Bra." Trunks announced as he walked into her room. Bra was sitting on her disheveled bed wearing nothing but her silky black robe. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Kind of."

"Well, you obviously wanted me to witness your little adventure or else you would not have invited me in." Trunks ventured towards her French closet doors. "Who is our little inexperienced friend that you have to resort to the alphabet game?" He questioned her, his gaze never leaving hers. Bra's glare hardened as Trunks' hand caressed the knobs. With a smirk, he flung the doors open to reveal a very nude Uubu covering his man parts with his worn clothes. "Well, well, well."

"It's not what it seems like." Uubu pleaded. He stepped out of the closet and turned to leave.

"Say hi to Panny for me," Trunks smirked. He heard Uubu sigh as he closed the doors behind him.

"Call me!" Bra shouted as the doors sealed shut. Trunks looks back at Bra and glares. "You can't have all the fun, you know." He shook his head and sat down on her red satin sheeted bed. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am." Trunks tried to suppress his grin, but it still unveiled itself. Bra's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You didn't?"

"Oh yes."

"Tell me all the details." Bra sat up on her knees and moved closer to him.

"It was," Trunks was almost at a loss for words. He met Bra's glazed and sighed. "Fantastic."

"Oh come on. For her first time? You've got to be kidding me."

"I know. That's the part that amazes me. I mean, it wasn't like Cirque du Soleil acrobatics, just standard missionary stuff." Trunks looked away and tried to explain. "It was… Ah, forget it. I'm going to end up sounding like a Hallmark card."

"No, tell me." Bra commanded.

"It was… It was like the emotional part outweighed the physical part. A completely different kind of sex than I'm used to."

"Wow. So you made love." Bra whooped. "I head the birds chirping." She rolled her eyes.

"Mock, mock, mock." Bra's hand moved towards his legs.

"So, I assume you have come to make some… arrangements." She purred into his ear. Trunks pulled away from her and stood up.

"Some other time."

"Excuse me?" Bra gasped.

"I'm not in the mood."

"And that's why you're leaving?"

"That sums it up a bit."

"I. Want. To. Fuck." Bra commanded. Trunks glared at her.

"And I don't." Trunks walked out the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Bra gasping on her bed.

_a.n.: Hello! Do I still have any readers out there? Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!_

_-s.p._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story.** *note* Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own.

Bra was furious. A girl was just trying to get fucked, was rudely interrupted for no apparent reason, and there was no happy ending. That was it. Someone was going to get fucked over, and it was not going to be her. She studied herself in her mirror. After her disturbing morning with Uubu, Trunks being a complete dick, she needed to get revenge on the world. Her hair was at its usual perfection and her lips perfectly lined with lipstick. She straightened her black silk robe in the mirror. Revenge was the only word running through her mind during her bath and was still her only thought after she dolled herself up. She smirked at herself in the mirror and left her room in search of her step-brother. Bra found him pacing in the drawing room, on the phone; probably with that blonde nut bag.

"I will pick you up in about an hour, okay?" He laughed at something she said on the phone. "Alright. I love you too." He clicked the button on his mobile to end the call.

"Oh my Dende. You're completely pussy-whipped." Trunks turned to her new presence and glared.

"No, I'm not."

"Pussy-whipped. Pussy-whipped." She taunted back to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Trunks sneered. "Why are you acting this way?" He looked up at her to find tears about to spill out of her eyes. She leans onto the door frame and sobs.

"I'm sorry. It's just upsetting. You're in _love_ with her. You don't love me anymore."

"Oh come on Bra, it was just a contest…" he started.

"At first, yes, it was just a contest." Bra shook her head and stared at the floor. "But now it's become something bigger."

"Bra, you know I love you." Trunks moved over to her and caressed her forearm. "I've always loved you."

"Not anymore," she pouted. "You don't. It's obvious."

"I can't believe you are reacting this way," Trunks sighed. "You're just saying this because you lost the bet." Bra turned her glare up at him and pushed his touch away.

"Is that what you think?" She moved over to the lounge and plopped down. She slowly eased herself down and slipped her tan lace panites off and tossed them aside. Bra spread her legs and huffed at him. "Alright, come on. Let's get this over with. But mark my words, this is the _only_ time this will ever happen." She reached for the telephone sitting on the desk. "Whenever you're ready, just stick it in me. While you're doing your thing, I am going to make some needed phone calls." Trunks frowned and walked over to her.

"Well, this isn't fair. You're taking all of the fun out of it."

"Then do me a favor, Trunks. Get rid of her," she sneered as she sat up a little bit. "If not for me, then do it for you. Look at yourself. You're a joke. She's turned you into silly putty," snickered Bra. "What do you want to be; one of those losers who walk down the halls holding hands and smiling? People used to respect you. They feared you and now you're going to throw that all away for this one girl?" Trunks gaped at her, lost in his own thoughts. "Poor Trunks. He used to be so cool, but now he's just another love-struck _faggot._ One of the many."

"Get dressed. We have business to attend to." He grunted. Bra winked and raced to her room.

The car hurried down the street towards its destination. Trunks and Bra sat in the back seat, Bra's arm around his. Trunks gazed out the window, lost in his thoughts once more.

"Why so nervous?" she chided.

"I've never done this before," he answered, his gaze never leaving the outside.

"How have you dumped girls in the past?"

"Screening calls," sighed Trunks. "Any ideas or suggestions?"

"I knew this guy last spring in Paris. At the time, he and his girlfriend were madly in love with each other." Bra explained. "Reality was, she had this huge weight problem. His friends taunted him mercilessly about it. You know, 'How do you breathe with she sits on your face?' Or the ever popular, 'It's embarrassing for you to be seen with her.' Finally, he couldn't take the taunting anymore and decided to dump her." She looked out her window and Trunks turned his head to her. "She flipped out, of course, and went on the defensive. I distinctly remember him saying the same thing over and over again, 'I'm completely fucked up. It's not you, it's me. I'm completely fucked up!'" Bra sighed to herself. "Poor fatty never had a chance." The two sat in silence until the car pulled up to its port of arrival.

"Here I go," Trunks moaned as he leaned out of the car.

"Don't be weak." Bra glared at him. He shut the door and the car drove off. He turned to the apartment building and went inside. As he walked up to the apartment, thoughts were racing through his mind. Bra was no help, obviously. He started to wish that this was just like one of his other conquests. Why was this so different for him? He had to shake it off and get his act together. He rolled his neck and stared at the doorbell. Here goes nothing…

As the woman opened the door, Trunks plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"Hi, is Marron home?" The woman smiled back at him.

"You must be Trunks. I have heard such nice things about you!" She opened the door for him to enter. Trunks softly chuckled. The woman turned at called Marron's name. "She's just down the hall, to the left, if you want to meet her." Trunks nodded and made his way. The bubbling blonde met him halfway to his marker and greeted him with the biggest grin and the warmest hug he had ever seen.

"Hey." She sighed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Trunks stood there, frozen. What was he doing here again? Realization flooded back into his memory. Marron took his hand and led him into her room. Trunks closed the door behind him. She turned to him and put her arms around him once more, stretching up to kiss him. "Do you think we could be quiet?" The adventurous thought lightened up her face as she stared at him. Trunks' face and body remained lifeless.

"This isn't working out for me anymore, Marron."

"Yeah, me neither," she joked back, only to then realize he wasn't kidding around. Marron looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"It's not you, it's me. I'm completely fucked up." Bra's advice spilled out of his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Marron took a step back and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why aren't you understanding?" Trunks asked her, returning her gaze.

"I love you…"

"I know. I really wish I felt the same," sighed Trunks. "Unfortunately, I feel nothing. I think it was the conquest." He stepped away from her shaking body. "Sorry, I'm completely fucked up." Marron was silent for a moment, then burst into tears.

"Why are you trying to hurt me, Trunks?" She sobbed.

"I'm just being honest." Trunks shrugged. "I just wanted to see what you were like in bed." Marron looks up at him with fury in her eyes. She stepped towards him to smack him, but he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. He covered Marron's mouth with his other hand. "Shhh! I don't think your friends would appreciate you acting like a total psychopath," he cooed into her ear. Marron's body gave in and sank to the floor. She hid her head into her arms.

"You don't know how to love," she cried.

"Marron, you don't even know me. That fact of the matter is that there _is_ someone that I love. She's smarter than you, prettier as well. You don't even compare to her. The only reason I am here with you right now is because she wants us to be exclusive."

"You knew this was important to me."

"What, your virginity? You're innocence? Well, that's over and done now." Marron wept into her arms. "I really am sorry, Marron." Trunks patted her on the head, opened her bedroom door, and walked out. He avoided the other occupants of the apartment and swiftly made his way out of the building.

_a.n.: I think there's only one or two more chapters left in this story. I felt bad for not updating since October, so I posted two chapters today. I hope you enjoyed them. They are super sad and full of angst, but worth it. Story is almost complete!_

_Review!_

_-s.p._


End file.
